


Once I had a heart

by PikaDrayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's almost a happy ending, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, it's sad, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaDrayer/pseuds/PikaDrayer
Summary: A little songfic about the wolfstar relationship. It's not very happy so be warned ^^





	Once I had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the faults but I'm French so please don't kill me XD

_I once had a heart and it was true_

_but now its gone from me to you_

I was prepared to pass seven long years of loneliness, seven years of silence and suffering, but a look at the storm held in your eyes was enough to weaken those walls I had token so much time to forge around my heart. Then you discovered  what I was and where everyone would have rejected me to only came closer and took my heart with you.

_So take good care of it as I have don_

_cause you have two and I have none_

You where always here for me. During school as a friend, during the full moon as Padfoot, and as a lover the morning after. You were taking care of me no matter what the circumstances were, you was my Guardian Angel disguised under the guise of a young talented wizard with dark hair and stormy eyes. 

_If I go to heaven and you’re not here_

_I’ll write your name on the golden stairs_

Then a night I came home and you weren't there. You had left, disappeared from my life for what looked like forever. A  traitor... I was asking myself if the persons who were accusing you really didn't knew you or if it was me who was wrong about you since the beginning. At this moment the call of Death was much more appealing than the call of the full moon, but the almost nonexistent hope that maybe one day I would see you again was too strong to abandon my life just yet.

_for all the angels and saints to see_

_just how much you mean to me_

Every full moon saw me looking for you, heard call your name, and wiped my tears from my cheeks when I couldn't find you. I believe she knew you were the only one for me, and so I think that's why no one never looked as perfect as you bathed in her light, her beams dancing on your skin and illuminating you beauty on a new side.  

_If your not there come judgement day_

_I’ll know you went the other way_

Then one day I finally found you, and it was probably the happiest day in my whole life. But in one instant you were gone, and I was all alone again. I wanted to abandon everything and to join you but I knew you would never have forgiven me, so I kept fighting. I even tried to fnd love again with Nymphadora, but she wasn't you. She wasn't shinning the same way you did under the moonlight's beam.

_So I’ll give back my harp_

_and trade in my wings_

_and give back St. Peter everything_

Now the last battle is over but I did not survive. But it's fine, the world of the living wasn't made for me anymore the moment you left it. So it's without a regret that I walk toward the bright light, in fact it looks strangely like the light escaping from the moon and it's comforting me in a way. Now i'm coming closer of a door and I know without a doubt that you are on the other side.

_And just to prove to you that my love is true_

_I’ll go to hell to be with you_

The door opens herself and you are here, right in front of me. You look exactly the way you used to in our last year in Hogwarts, and after a look I understand it's true for me too. But it doesn't matter, no, not when you look at me with your eyes holding so much affection and that you say with so much love those words I have been waiting for during during too many years.

"I love you Moony"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it !!! I take all the critics good or bad ^^ So please leave a review ;)


End file.
